narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marketplace
Other shops Real Estate Dining and Grocery Pet shop Coming Soon War supplies Building & Village Upgrades Coming Soon 'Items' ''Projectiles'' Kunai x10 -40 Ryo Shurikens x10 -30 Ryo Sebons x20 -10 Ryo Bladed Uchiwa fans -1,000 Ryo Custom chakra infused kunai- 500 Ryo/Per Custom chakra infused Shurikens 300 Ryo/Per Custom chakra infused Sebons- 200 Ryo/Per ''Bombs'' Paper Bombs x25 -1,170 Ryo Smoke Bombs x25 -1,185 Ryo Flash Bombs x25 1,175 Ryo Poison Smoke Bombs x25 -1,250 Ryo (Weak x25 1,250 Ryo) (Medium x4 1,400 Ryo) (Strong x1 2,600 Ryo) Chilli Pepper Bomb x10 -1,250 Ryo Exploding Sphere x5 -1,100 Ryo Exploding Tag Bomb x3 -1,150 Ryo (Only used with cannon) ''Food pills'' (Soon to be added) ''Rope'' Length of rope 5ft -10 Ryo Length of rope 10ft -20 Ryo Length of rope 15ft- 30 Ryo Length of rope 30ft- 50 Ryo Length of rope 50ft- 120 Ryo Length of rope 100ft- 200 Ryo Length of rope 500ft- 600 Ryo Armor Leg guard x1 1,100 Ryo Arm guard x1 1,100 Ryo Chest & back guard x1 2,250 Ryo Helmet x1 1,150 Ryo Chakra Helmet x1 11,500 Ryo Chakra chest & back guard x1 21,000 Ryo Chakra arm guard x1 11,000 Ryo Chakra leg guard x1 11,000 Ryo ''Swords/Staffs/Scythes'' Swords -2,200 Ryo Claymore -3,000 Ryo Tanto -3,000 Ryo Whip -1,000 Ryo Wooden staff -1,150 Ryo Metal staff -1,150 Ryo Katana -1,300 Ryo Wakizashi -1,000 Ryo Scythes -3,500 Ryo Claws -1,100 Ryo Wrist launcher (Chunin) -2,000 Ryo Senbon wrist launcher (Jonin) 6,000 Ryo Senbon umbrella -8,000 Ryo Arm-mounted drill -7,000 Ryo Custom weapons -10,000 Ryo Custom chakra infused sword -20,000 Ryo Custom chakra infused scythe -44,000 Ryo Bows & Arrows Bows ''Wood Bows'' Child's Practice Bow -200 Ryo 10 Pound Wooden Bow -500 Ryo 20 Pound Wooden Bow -1,300 Ryo 30 Pound Wooden Bow -2,500 Ryo 40 Pound Wooden Bow -3,000 Ryo 50 Pound Wooden Bow -5,300 Ryo 60 Pound Wooden Bow -8,000 Ryo ''Steel Bows 10 Pound Steel Bows -1,000 Ryo 20 Pound Steel Bows -1,500 Ryo 30 Pound Steel Bows -3,400 Ryo 40 Pound Steel Bows -5,400 Ryo 50 Pound Steel Bows -6,000 Ryo 60 Pound Steel Bows -10,000 Ryo 'Wood Longbows 10 Pound Wooden Longbow -1,500 Ryo 20 Pound Wooden Longbow -4,300 Ryo 30 Pound Wooden Longbow -8,500 Ryo 40 Pound Wooden Longbow-13,000 Ryo 50 Pound Wooden Longbow -10,300 Ryo 60 Pound Wooden Longbow -18,000 Ryo 'Steel Longbows'' 10 Pound Steel Longbows -10,000 Ryo 20 Pound Steel Longbows -14,500 Ryo 30 Pound Steel Longbows -35,400 Ryo 40 Pound Steel Longbows -65,400 Ryo 50 Pound Steel Longbows -63,000 Ryo 60 Pound Steel Longbows-100,000 Ryo ''Arrows Wood Arrows x100 -50 Ryo Steel Arrows x100 -200 Ryo Silver Arrows x100 1,000 Ryo Explosive Tipped Arrows x50 -4,000 Ryo Poisoned Tipped Arrows x50 4,000 Ryo ''Weights Arm weights 500 Ryo (1k) Arm weights 1,000 Ryo (2.6k) Arm weights 100,000 Ryo (10.5k) Arm weights 600,000 Ryo (30k) Arm weights 1,000,000 Ryo (100k) Arm weights 2,500,000 Ryo (200k) Arm weights 12,000,000 Ryo (420k) Leg weights 500 Ryo (1k) Leg weights 1,000 Ryo(2.6k) Leg weights 100,000 Ryo (10.5k) Leg weights 600,000 Ryo (30k) Leg weights 1,000,000 Ryo (100k) Leg weights 2,500,000 Ryo (200k) Leg weights 12,000,000 Ryo (420k) ''Scrolls'' Empty scroll(s) Extra small x1 -200 Ryo Small x1 -800 Ryo Meduim x1 -1,100 Ryo Large x1 1,500 Ryo Extra large x1 4,000 Ryo Advanced Technology ''Firearms'' Muskets Springfield -3,000 Ryo Musket & Bayonet combination -4,000 Flintlocks Elisha Collier -2,000 Ryo Mortimer -2,000 Ryo Ketland brass barrel -3,000 Ryo Pistol-dagger combination -5,000 Ryo Axe combination -5,500 Ryo Canons Regular canon -10,000 Ryo Large canon -30,000 Ryo ''Ammunition'' Gunpowder -''1,000/ Per lb. ''Muskets Nessler ball x50 1,000 Ryo Minie ball x50 2,000 Ryo Flintlocks Nessler ball x50 1,000 Ryo Minie ball x50 2,000 Ryo Canons Round shot x10 2,000 Ryo Chain shot x10 4,500 Ryo Canister shot x10 1,000 Ryo Grape shot x10 6,000 Ryo Carcass x10 3,000 Ryo Heated shot x10 1,000 Ryo *Need more information on canon ammunition check here.